


Eclipsed

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eclipse-Forme Lunala, Flowers, Grave visiting, Rain, Sad, eclipse - Freeform, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: A Solar Eclipse may be an exciting event, but what happens to Lunala?Corruption. That's what happens...Lunala remembers its last Eclipse, and the trainer who fell during it





	Eclipsed

An eclipse is rare. So rare infact, that when it happens, people make countless efforts to get the best view. Lunala doesn't need a view, it doesn't want one. For Lunala, an eclipse is pain, suffering, and the last one was death. Solgaleo will never understand, it wasn't the one who took the life of that poor trainer, it wasn't the one corrupted by darkness. No, it was all Lunala.

 

Lunala was currently watching the former Team Skull boss, Guzma, place flowers on a grave. Moonflowers. Ironic considering what happened. As he stood, form shaking, Lunala could see the tears roll down his face. Mixed with the rain they fell on the white petals of the bouquet. Lunala saw his mouth move, he was saying something, it didn't know what. Two other figures approached the man, his two remaining daughters. they hugged him and looked at the stone. Lunala wished it could go back in time, wished it could stop itself somehow. To prevent the Moongeist Beam from hitting its target. But it cant. It knows this.

 

 

The rain stopped, but only in one spot, the humans looked up, Lunala was with them, mourning the trainer who sacrificed herself.

Even as the very same event that took the trainer started, they remained, crying, mourning.

 

No amount of crying and mourning could bring her back, they knew this.

 

 

 

But that didn't stop them from trying.


End file.
